Impossiblilities
by PerfectlyGoodHeart
Summary: This is a story about Jacob and the rest of his pack with some twists and some twists have been made by me to the vampires in this story. You'll be able to figure them out when you get to reading.
1. Chapter 1: Protection

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. On another note in this story Jacob has not yet imprinted and he is somehow related to Bella but I haven't figured that part out yet and Bella and Edward consider Jacob to be like an Uncle to Nessie. I also feel that I should tell you my readers that I changed some things about the vampires which I'm sure that you'll be able to figure them out when you get to that point in the story.**

**Bella's POV:**

** As usual I was having my weekly visit with Charlie and as expected, you could say he was struggling without me around to cook and do dishes for him. So we ended up catching up on things while I did his dishes.**

** "So Bells, tell me how Nessie is doing" Charlie said with concern over his granddaughter in his eyes.**

** "She's great Dad. She misses you though" I stated, rinsing off a plate.**

** "Why don't you bring her along next time?" Charlie suggested.**

** "Dad, you know I'd love to but you know how Edward is. He barely let's her play outside even with me or Jake around! He's so overprotective and it's drives me nuts!"**

** "I'm going to have to have a talk with that son-in-law of mine."**

** My face began to flush red. The thought of Edward actually being my husband still hadn't sunk in. Every time someone would mention it my face would become beat red and my ears would get real hot.**

** "So how's the wildlife?" Charlie asked out of the blue, trying to make conversation.**

** "What do you mean?" I asked still feeling weird about the fact that my father now knew almost everything there was to know about my immortal world.**

** "Please Bells, let's get over this awkward stage. What other kind of questions am I supposed to ask my vampire daughter?"**

** "Well you could ask about my in-laws. You know, the other vampires in 'our' family."**

"**Right, okay. How's Alice? I haven't heard from her in a while. What's going on in her life?" Charlie asked.**

** "Well here's a surprise for you. You know how no matter how hard Rosalie and Emmett have been trying to have a kid of their own and everyone thought that it was impossible for vampires to have kids with other vampires?" I asked hinting as much as I could without ruining the surprise.**

** "Yeah?" Charlie said looking puzzled.**

** "Well there's been some kind of mistake because Alice and Jasper are pregnant!" I exclaimed with a wide smile.**

** "Oh my goodness! Tell her I say Congrats! How long has she known?" Charlie asked. I gave him a look. "Wait, that's a stupid question. She's known for a while but wanted to wait to make sure."**

** "Yes Dad you would be correct," I said. "Looks like I'm going to have to get going" I told him looking at my cell phone.**

"**Why? What's up?"**

"**Alice needs me."**

"**Ah! Tell her hi and congratulations from me and tell Rosalie and Emmett that I say to keep trying. It'll happen to them soon enough too! See you later Bells" Charlie said giving me a squeeze.**

** "Will do. See you next week unless you come for a visit. You're always welcome" I said as I walked out of the door to my Mercedes Guardia with bulletproof glass. I know the bulletproof glass sounds pointless but remember, I wasn't always a vampire.**

**Alice's POV:**

** "Come on Bella! Come on, come on, come on!" I muttered to myself as I waited for my sister-in-law to arrive home from her visit with Charlie. "You'd think that now that she's practically indestructible and has an amazingly fast car she'd drive a little faster, but no. she's so stubborn. She always has been."**

** "Hey Alice" Bella said casually as she walked through the front door.**

** "Bella!" I practically tackled her to the floor.**

** "Alice! Be careful! Don't hurt it!" Bella exclaimed.**

** "This baby is a vampire too and in case you've forgotten, we're almost indestructible."**

** "That's right! Have you contacted the Volturi to notify them of our discovery yet?" Bella asked being cautious.**

** "No. I'm not sure what their reaction is going to be. Since I haven't decided to notify them yet I can't see their reactions. What if they think it's too unsafe and want to destroy it?" I asked her with worry flooding over me.**

** "Alice you realize you have and emotions expert for a husband right? Plus we have Jake on our side now and he's got that thing with persuasion if you can't remember. If the Volturi takes it the wrong way then Jasper could calm them down and if that doesn't work then we can get Jake in on it through Emmett or Edward or something. I don't want Jake anywhere near the Volturi. They'd probably destroy him" Bella told me as comforting intentions spread through her golden eyes.**

** "Thanks Bella!" I gave her a huge hug and skipped out of the room.**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Her!

**A/N: I don't own Twilight!**

**Jacob's POV:**

** It was yet another grey, wet day in Forks and I was doing my normal rounds around the premises of the Cullen household making sure that everything was safe for Nessie because Edward had asked me to. He wouldn't let her out of the house without me checking everything around the house was safe and she wasn't in any danger.**

** "All clear Edward" I said as I walked into the house.**

** "Thank you Jacob" Edward replied.**

** I nodded and walked across the room to play with Nessie. She was sitting in the middle of the floor with toys surrounding her and she just giggled as she watched me take each step toward her.**

** "Hey Nessie!" I said as I scooped her up into my arms.**

** She just cooed and giggled while I swayed with her back and forth.**

**daughter with a smile spreading across her face. "Hey Jake, I…"**

** "Hold that thought Bella. Hey Edward?"**

** "Yes Jacob?" Edward answered.**

** "I need to ask you something."**

** "Yes" said Edward.**

** "But I haven't even asked you yet!" I said.**

** "Have you completely forgotten that I can clearly read your mind?" he asked me with a smile.**

** "Oh yeah!" I laughed at my own stupidity. "I'll be back with them later."**

** "Jake? Tell me what's going on please!" Bella started raising her voice with me.**

** "Bella its fine, we're just going to the reservation to have a visit with the guys. They want to see you and Nessie."**

** "Sweet! Let's go!"**

** We rushed out the door with Nessie straddled in her baby carrier on Bella's back. I phased and we made it a race to the reservation.**

**We were about half way there when I looked to my left and I saw her. It was the girl of my dreams, my imprint. I had finally found her. "Bella! Hold up a minute!" I screamed after phasing back behind a tree.**

** "Jake? What's the matter?" Bella asked with worry in her voice.**

** "I've finally found her Bella! It's her!" I exclaimed as quietly as possible.**

** She was shorter than the rest of the girls she was with. The shortest to be exact. One of the other girls though was looking at me with curious eyes, she was only a little taller than the girl I had spotted but then something happened that I hadn't expected. They must have noticed me staring because the group of girls started walking over toward Bella, Nessie and me.**

** "Hey there" the tallest one said.**

** "What's going on over here?" the other tall one said.**

** "I'm not sure I know what you mean" I replied.**

** "Why do you keep looking over at our group?" the other shorter girl asked.**

** "Erica! Just let it go! It's not a big deal" my girl replied.**

** "Melody! It's not okay! This guy is a total creeper type! He keeps staring at you and I thought I heard him say 'I've found her!'. I want to know what his intentions are!" the tallest one said. I recognized her from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it.**

"**What's going on over here?" the other **

** "Jake, you're such a great uncle!" Bella said watching me hold her daughter with a smile spreading across her face.**

** "Hold that thought Bells. Hey Edward?"**

** "Yes Jacob?" Edward answered.**

** "I need to ask you something."**

** "Go ahead" Edward said answering the question I was just about to ask.**

** "But I haven't even asked you yet!" I said.**

** "Have you forgotten that I can clearly read your mind?" he asked with a cocky look on his face.**

"**Oh yeah! That's right. I'll be back with them later" I replied.**

** "Jake? What's going on? Bella asked me.**

** "It's okay Bells. We're just going to visit the reservation. The guys want a visit with you and Nessie."**

** "Sweet! Let's go!"**

** We rushed out the door with Nessie straddled in her baby carrier across Bella's back. I phased and we made it a race to the reservation.**

** "Bells! Hold up!" I screamed after changing back into my human body.**

** "What? Jake, what's the matter?" Bella asked looking worried.**

** "It's her" was all I could say.**

** "What? Who?" Bella looked like she was panicking. **

** I couldn't stop looking at her. She was shorter than the rest of the girls she was with. One of the girls was looking at me with curious eyes. She was only a little taller than the girl I had spotted but then something unexpected happened, the group of girls started walking toward Bella, Nessie and me.**

** "Hey there" the tallest one said. I recognized her from somewhere but I couldn't place my finger on it.**

** "What's going on over here?" the other tall girl asked.**

** "I'm not sure what you mean" I replied.**

** "Why do you keep looking over at our group?" the other shorter girl asked.**

** "Erica! Just let it go. It's not a big deal" my imprint replied.**

** "Melody! It's not okay! This guy is a total creeper type! He keeps staring at you and I want to know what his intentions are!" the tallest girl said. 'I wonder if I know her from school or something like that' I thought to myself as I listened to them bicker.**

** "Serena! Really it's fine! Zoey! Help me out here!" my imprint whose name I now knew was melody. "He's kind of cute" I heard her whisper.**

** "Guys, really it's not that big of a deal if you really look at the situation" the girl, Zoey said. **

** "Thank you" Melody said. "I'm sorry about my friends. Hi, I'm Melody and these are my sisters Erica and Zoey and from what I can tell you already know my friend Serena." She pointed to each of her friends as she said their names.**

** "Hey Jacob, sorry about before. I guess I didn't recognize you," Serena explained herself as she apologized to me.**

** "No problem."**

** "Jake?" Bella asked. "We should really get going. The guys are probably waiting for us."**

** "Yeah, sure Bells. Just give me a minute" I replied over my shoulder.**

** "So, you live on the Rez?" Melody asked me.**

** "Yeah, I live right by the boarder line. Pretty close to your friend Serena here actually."**

** "Yeah, he lives right down the road. Sorry, Melody, Erica and Zoey are new in town. I met Jake when I moved here and we were both down on First Beach" Serena explained.**

** "Oh, cool well we'll let you go" said Erica.**

** "Yeah we don't want to keep you from your friends" Zoey said.**

** "I guess I'll see you around" said Melody.**

** "Hey Jake, why don't you give Melody your number and she'll cal you" said Serena.**

** "Come on Jake! Let's go!" Bella said beginning to raise her voice as Nessie giggled.**

** "Hold on! God Bella! Calm down!" I yelled back. "here" I said as I handed her a sheet of paper. "Call anytime."**

** "Sure" she said and she gathered her friends and left.**

**Sam's POV:**

** "Where the hell is Jake?" I asked Jared.**

** "Who knows! That kid's always late, you should know that by now" Jared replied.**

** "Have patience Sam. I'm sure he's almost here" said Emily.**

** "You're right" I said wrapping my arm around my fiancé's waist and kissing the top of her head.**

** "Hey Sam" said Jake as he walked throught the door.**

** "Where the hell have you been?" Leah asked angrily.**

** "Sorry, jeez Leah just chill. You'll all be happy to know that I've found my imprint!" Jake exclaimed wit his 'I went in the potty, Mommy!' smile on his face.**

** "What's her name?" Paul asked.**

** "What does she look like? Personality from what you could tell?" Seth attacked me with questions.**

** "Seth, give him time to answer the questions" Same said. "Hi Bella! Where's Nessie?"**

** Bella spun herself around and showed me her adorable little girl. "You want to hold her?" Bella asked.**

** "Not yet. I got to get used to this idea. Emily, how about you hold her" I suggested.**

** "Sure" Emily smiled.**

** "So Jake, about your girl" said Seth being a buzz-kill as usual.**

** "Seth, shut up please" Jared said.**

** "Shutting!" Seth said.**

** "Her name is Melody" Jake began. "She has dark brown hair that just passes her shoulders and she's a little short and she has the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen that they're almost purple. Her personality from what I could tell is outgoing but kind of shy and sweet" Jake finished with 'the look' in his eyes.**

** "Congratulations Jake! It's finally happened to you!" I said.**


	3. Chapter 3: Searching

**A/N: I do not own Twilight!! :) **

**Melody's POV:**

**"Zoey!" I yelled through the house. "Where are you?"**

**"Mel! Chill, I'm right here" she said now standing in my doorway.**

**I heard what sounded like someone running up the stairs so I held onto my thought.**

**"What's wrong Mel?" asked Erica appearing in my doorway, out of breath.**

**"Nothing. I'm just thinking a lot about what happened earlier. With that guy, Jake?" I said not sure of his name.**

**"Mel, don't worry about it. He fell in love with you at first sight so if you're worried if he likes you or not it's nothing to worry about" Zoey explained to me.**

**"Yeah Melody. You really shouldn't worry. I can tell you already like him too much already though. Except this is the hardest and fastest I've seen you fall" Erica stated.**

**"Guys, this kind of scares me. I never used to believe in love at first sight but I surely do now. It's like I'm drawn to him and it's going to drive me crazy, I'm sure of that already"**

**"Mel, really there's nothing to be worried about. From what I could tell this Jake guy seems very sweet and the way he looked at you was so intense it's insane," said Zoey.**

**"Go to sleep Melody. We'll talk more in the morning" Erica told me.**

**I gave my sisters a hug goodnight and went to bed.**

**Edward's POV:**

**"Esme!" I yelled.**

**"What's the matter, Edward?" my mother asked.**

**"Did Jacob or Bella say anything to you about when they were coming home?" I asked with anger and worry in my voice.**

**"No Edward but I'm sure they'll be home soon," Esme said trying to get me to calm down. "Hey Jasper!? Would you come hang out with Edward until Bella, Jacob and Renesme get back!?"**

**Carlisle giggled from the hallway.**

**"Sure thing" Jasper said and as soon as he walked in to the room I was immediately calm.**

**"God Jasper. I can never be mad around you. Your ability annoys the crap out of me sometimes" I told my brother.**

**"Sorry. Let's just play chess until the others get back and no listening to my thoughts!" Jasper laughed.**

**"Sounds good."**

**Jasper left the room to get the chess board and I tried to clear my mind.**

**"Okay, here we go" Jasper said. "Let the games begin."**

**Jacob's POV:**

**"Bella! Shit! We got to go!" I exclaimed.**

**"Give me a second. I'll give Edward a call and let him know we're about to leave."**

**"Good idea. That way he won't have the urge to kill me" I giggled.**

**'Ring' I could hear Bella's phone ringing.**

**"Hello?" I heard Edward answer.**

**"Bella? When are you coming home? It's almost Nessie's bedtime."**

**"Chill out Edward" Bella said. "I'm about to leave we'll be home soon."**

**"Okay. Be careful. Is Jacob coming back with you?" Edward asked.**

**"Yes" Bella Answered. "Why? Is that a problem?"**

**"You might want to tell Jake to stay there Bella"**

**"Why? Edward, what's going on?"**

**"The Volturi's here to visit and you know their opinion on werewolves" I heard Edward tell Bella. Just the thought of that big clan of vampires being in the United States made my stomach lurch.**

**"Jacob, you need to stay here." Bella told me after hanging up with Edward.**

**"I know. That Volturi group is here and they don't like my people. I understand. Just let me go get Nessie from Jared and I'll walk you out."**

**"Sounds good" said Bella as she gathered her things together.**

**"Jared," I said walking into the living room to find him in the rocking chair with a sleeping Nessie in his lap and his eyes closed. "Bella!" I whispered loudly. "Come look at this!"**

**Bella walked into the living room and smiled. She walked over to Jared and told Nessie gently out of his arms which woke him up. "What's going on?" Jared asked completely oblivious to what was going on around him.**

**"I have to take Nessie home Jared" Bella told him.**

**Jared popped out of his chair so he could properly say goodbye to Nessie and Bella. "Bye Nessie" he said kissing her forehead. "Bring her back again soon Bella!"**

**"Sure ting Jared" Bella said.**

**"Come back anytime Bella" Sam said.**

**"Did you get to hold her Sam? I didn't get to see if you did. I was busy conversing with Emily" Bella questioned Sam.**

**"Yeah, she took a nap with me earlier this afternoon" Sam replied.**

**"Okay good" Bella said. "We'll be back soon" she said as I walked her outside.**

**I gave Nessie and Bella a hug and watched then run back home.**

**As I waked back inside, I got a round of applause. "What's this for?" I asked feeling out of the loop. **

**"You've found your imprint, Jake. That deserves some celebrating" said Paul.**

**"Wow Paul" I replied.**

**"He's right Jake. Now we just have to wait for Leah, Seth, Jared and Embry" Sam stated.**

**"I'm working on it. I'm homeschooled remember? And I don't get out very much. I'm working on it though" Seth said.**

**"I personally don't care if I don't find my imprint" Leah reacted.**

**"Seth's right" I said. "You got to give him extra time because his mom has sheltered him like crazy all his life."**

**"Good pint Jake" Sam said.**

**"So, tell me about this imprint of yours Jake" Jared said.**

**"I've already told you everything" I told him.**

**"Well, does she have any friends?" Jared asked with a sly smile.**

**"Yes Jared, she has friends. She's supposed to call me sometime so when I go to meet her I'll bring you and Seth and Embry and I'll tell her to bring her sisters and her friend."**

**"Great idea" said Embry walking in.**

**"We'll converse more about it in the morning. I'm exhausted" I said and I walked to my room.**


	4. Chapter 4: Relief

**A/N: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!! :]**

**Alice's POV:**

** "I thought I'd contact you to let you know of a discovery we have made. It's very important and that's why I asked you to come so urgently" I said looking at Aro.**

** "Go ahead. Speak" said Aro.**

** "Jasper and I have discovered ourselves that it is definitely possible for a vampire couple to get pregnant."**

** "What do you mean? Rosalie and Emmett have been trying for years and they've gotten nothing" said Caius.**

** "I mean that Jasper and I are going to have a child and in my child's defense I think that we should see what happens with this child." I grabbed Jasper's hand, who was sitting next to me.**

** "Alice, stay calm" Jasper said low enough for only me to hear.**

** "Alice," said Aro grabbing my other hand. I sat there as he saw everything I've seen in the future. "So the cut off age for growing older is supposed to be 17 and then it will live forever at 17."**

** "That's what I've seen."**

** "Aro," Jasper finally blurted. "I'm saying this because I already have a strong love for this future child of mine. I believe this could be an accomplishment for our kind of people."**

** "Jasper, I thank you for keeping us calm through this whole meeting because if you hadn't I wouldn't have seen this as a good situation" Aro and Caius thanked Jasper.**

** "Thank you for listening to our plea to you to keep this child" Jasper and I thanked 2 of the most important members of the Volturi.**

** "We should be going I'm sure Jane is getting anxious" Caius said. "We'll let Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix know about the situation. I'm sure that Jane, Demetri and Felix won't be too pleased with it but I'm sure that Alec will be thrilled for you both."**

** "Thank you Aro and Caius. Thank you so much for listening" I said.**

** "We hope to hear from you with any updates on your pregnancy Alice and Jasper. This is very new so you should be able to understand why we would like to keep an eye on tings" Caius stated.**

** "Yes, we understand" Said Jasper Shaking Caius's hand as a farewell gesture.**

** "Goodbye good friends" Aro said over his shoulder as he and Caius walked down our log driveway.**

** "Everything's fine now Alice" Jasper comforted me.**

** "I'm so glad I found you" I kissed my soul mate and we walked back to the living room and waited for Bella and Renesme to get home.**

** "Is Bella back yet?" Edward burst into the room.**

** "I'm right here" Bella said as she walked though the door with Nessie sleeping just as I expected.**

** "Thank goodness" said Edward walking toward his wife and daughter. He took Nessie in his arms and walked out of the room. Bella followed.**

**Bella's POV:**

** "Edward? Sweetie? You're not mad are you?" I asked following him into our little cottage.**

** I watched as Edward laid our daughter in her little crib. He turned around and asked me to follow him out of the room. He shut the door behind us quietly as we walked out of Nessie's nursery. I followed him to our little living room.**

** "No Bella, I'm not mad at you or Jacob or Nessie. Everything's fine. Aro and Caius were here earlier" Edward told me with curious eyes wanting my reaction.**

** "What did they say? Is everything going to be okay with Alice and Jasper's baby?" I asked feeling frantic.**

** "Everything's going to be fine from what I heard of either one of their thoughts and Alice has seen that even though Jane, Demetri, and Felix aren't happy about it they're willing to see where this whole thing goes."**

** "That's great! Poor Alice and Jasper, They were probably freaking out through the whole thing" I said thinking aloud.**

** "I don't know about Jasper but I know Alice was" Edward responded to my spoken thought.**

** "Well I'm just glad everything ended up being okay."**


	5. Chapter 5: Another

**A/N: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**Jacob's POV:**

** A week had passed and Melody still hadn't called. 'I should've gotten her phone number too' I thought to myself. I had been beating myself up about it for days.**

** "Jake? Are you feeling okay?" Jared asked me.**

** "No, actually I'm not. Melody, my imprint, she hasn't called yet and it's been a week" I told him.**

** "Well there's this girl outside waiting for you" said Jared.**

** "What?"**

** "There's a girl waiting for you outside."  
"Okay?" I said confused.**

** I walked to the door and I saw her with her back turned to me. Melody was standing in front of my house!**

** "Melody?" I asked standing in my front doorway leaned up against the side of it.**

** "Hey!" she squealed with the largest smile I'd ever seen. "I've been searching for this place for days! I lost your phone number" she explained to me.**

** I walked toward her and said "That's alright. How'd you find me though?"**

** "I asked around. It wasn't easy. I've had to do it without my sister finding out. They'd freak out."**

** "Ah, makes sense. Wait, why would they freak out?" I asked with a puzzled look spreading across my face.**

** "They think that since I barely know you that I should be so attached to you but for some reason I am and I can't explain it" she told me.**

** "Well to tell you the truth I've been going crazy waiting for you to call me. If you sister knew the whole story they'd understand why you're so attached to me. Which is what I'm about to talk to you about" I said. "You may want to sit down for this" I pointed her to the steps and we sat down. So I told her my whole story. I told her absolutely everything.**

** "Wow, that actually explains a lot" Melody told me.**

** "Yeah, that's my life for you."**

** "So, the earth literally moved when you saw me that one day last week?" she asked out of curiosity.**

** "Yes, it did. But I have to ask you something now" I said with my hands shaking behind me.**

** "Sure," she said.**

** "Even though I'm a total freak and nothing close to normal, will you accept my offer to you to be my girlfriend?" I asked the love of my life.**

** "Did you really have to ask? Of course" she replied.**

** "Great," I said smiling wide.**

** "And yes I had to ask. I wanted to make it all official."**

** "Great idea!" Melody said.**

**Erica's POV:**

** "Melody?! Mel!? Melody?! Where are you!?" I yelled through our fairly large house.**

** "Where could she be?" Zoey asked me with worry in her eyes. "You don't think she went to find that Jake guy do you?"**

** "That's a possibility" I told my sister. "We did burn his phone number so she could call him."**

** "True. Well, let's go find her" Zoey suggested.**

** We walked around the reservation for about an hour until someone noticed us Wondering and decided to approach us.**

** "Are you lost?" the girl asked us.**

** "We're looking for our sister" I replied.**

** "Do you have any idea where she might be?"**

** "We think she went looking for this guy we met last week," Zoey told the girl.**

** "What's the guy's name? Maybe I know him. Does he live on the Res?"**

** "Yes, his name is Jacob Black" Zoey told her.**

** "Ah, yes. Him" she said blankly.**

** "What? You don't like him?" I asked feeling concerned for my sister.**

** "It's not that I don't like him, it's just that I find him annoying because I have to spend a lot of time with him. He's practically my brother" the girl explained to us. "I'm Leah by the way"**

** "Hi Leah. You haven't heard anything about a girl named Melody hanging around?" Zoey questioned Leah.**

** "Yeah. She's at Jake's house now. Would you like me to take you to her?"**

** "Yes please!" I said feeling a sudden burst of relief.**

** Zoey and I followed closely behind Leah across the field we were standing in toward Jacob Black's house. I'm glad we had found Leah. Otherwise I would've gotten us lost.**

** "Here we are" Leah said walking up the front steps toward the door. "Let me just go and see who all is here. Wait here."**

** I watched as Leah walked through the door to Jacob's house. "I'm glad she found us" Zoey blurted out.**

** "Me too," I said. "Me too."**

** "Okay," Leah said through the screen door. "You can come in now."**

** Zoey and I waked through the door and we immediately spotted Melody on the couch snuggled into Jacob's side sleeping. **

** "Hey guys" Jacob said. "I was actually just about to grab her cell phone and call you to tell you she was here."**

** "Thanks for that Jacob" I said feeling irritated.**

** "She just fell asleep so why don't you guys stick around for a while" Jake suggested.**

** "Sure, why not?" Zoey agreed.**

** Zoey walked over to the love seat across the room and took a seat. "Come on Erica. Take a seat."**

** "Oh alright." So I walked to the recliner at the side of the room and sat down.**

** "Hey Leah?" Jake hollered after about half an hour.**

** "Yeah?" Leah said walking back into the room.**

** "Will you go and get the rest of the guys?"**

** "Sure, why not!" Leah said looking annoyed.**

** "Thanks Leah" Jake said. "Melody, it's time to wake up. It's time for you to meet the rest of the gang. I watched as my sister opened her eyes with surprise to see us.**

**Jared's POV:**

** "Guys!" I heard Leah hollering as she stormed up the stairs.**

** "What?!" we all yelled not looking away from the television. We had been playing video games. It was me and Embry on one team and Paul and Quil on the other.**

** "Jake wants you guys down stairs to meet some friends of his. Their new to town so be nice. Where's Sam, Seth, and Emily?" Leah threw everything at us at once.**

** "Seth is out training with Sam and Emily's at the grocery store" said Paul.**

** "Oh well hurry up and get downstairs" Leah said.**

** I watched Seth's sister depart from the room when I thought I heard her mumble, "Why does Seth get to train extra? He always gets the special treatment."**

** I scoffed at what I had heard and stood up from the couch to stretch before proceeding downstairs with the pack.**

** "Jake?" Embry yelled practically stomping down the stairs.**

** "In the living room" Jake hollered back.**

** "Okay guys. Let's go meet the new comers" Paul commented.**

** Paul and Quil walked in the room first while Embry and I followed.**

** "Hey guys" Jake said standing up from the couch. "This is Melody, my girlfriend." The other two girls I had seen out of the corner of my eye gasped.**

** Since when is he your boyfriend Mel?" one of the girls asked.**

** I looked at the girl talking as Embry look at the taller on standing next to her and then we looked at each other. We both knew what this meant. We had just imprinted on Melody's friends.**

** "Zoey and Erica this is Paul, Quil, Embry and Jared. Guys these are Melody's sisters Erica and Zoey. Jake pointed to each one of us. "Oh shit" he blurted next.**

** Each of us in the pack looked at each other and everyone suddenly knew what had just happened.**

** "What? What's going on?" Erica asked looking confused.**

** God, she was beautiful. She had what looked to be the silliest hair I'd ever seen. She had the most amazing blue grey eyes that reminded me of the sky on Christmas morning. Meeting her was the best experience of my life.**

** "I think they need to know Jake" Melody said.**

** "Melody, I think you're right" Jake replied.**

** Melody had figured it out. She knew that Embry and I had imprinted on her sisters.**

** "What do we need to know?" Zoey asked as she stepped into the conversation**

** "Jared and Embry need to tell you and Erica a little story to explain what just happened here" Jacob told them.**

** "You may want to sit down" Melody said. "It's a long story."**

** Embry and I waited until the girls took back their seats.**

** "Is that all you wanted Jake?"Paul and Quil asked.**

** "We've already heard this story so we'd like to go finish our game."**

** "Yeah, go ahead" Jake replied.**

** I watched as Paul and Quil left the room. "Okay, so now on to the story" Embry blurted out in the complete silence.**

** Embry and I took turns answering each and every question Zoey and Erica had. After we were finished I would've killed to have Edward by me whispering to me what Erica was thinking.**

** "Cool." That was all Zoey had to say and I stared at her with wide eyes as she left her chair and went to intertwine her fingers with Embry's.**

** "You didn't have to do that" Embry told her.**

** "I know," she said. "But I wanted to."**

** She looked up at him and I could see that even though she barely knew Embry she was in love.**

** "Please, tell me what you're thinking" I said after I walked over by Erica and knelt beside her chair.**

** "I'm not really even thinking. I'm waiting for someone to jump out and say 'Ha! We fooled you! How could he be in love with someone like you?!'" she told me.**

** "Why would you think that about yourself?"**

** "Because. That's the way things have always been" Erica explained. "It's just so unexpected for someone like me."**

** "I hope by me saying this doesn't scare you off but I love you Erica and there's nothing you can do to change that. I'll love you until the day I die."**

** "A big surprise to me is that even though I barely know you, I know that I'm in love with you too. I love you too, Jared" she said with sweet eyes.**

** "Come on, let's go for a walk." I laced my hand with hers and led her outside.**

**Erica's POV:**

** "Where are we going?" I asked as I ran to keep up with Jared.**

** "I have to show you something" he replied. "Do you need to slow down?" he looked back at me.**

** "Yes pleas!" I responded quickly.**

** Jared immediately slowed down to my pace. "So, you're favorite color, what is it?"**

** "Blue," I answered. "Why?"**

** "I'm trying to get to know you." He stopped for a minute and looked me in the eyes. "God, you are so beautiful" he said.**

** "Thank you" I blushed.**

** "I love it when you blush. I saw you blush a few times during the story."**

** "Well I only blush when something flatters me, embarrasses me or really gets my heart beating" I told hi.**

** "Tel me, what really gets your hear beating?"  
"This." I turned his head so his face was inches from mine.**

** "Oh yeah? Well how about this?" he tilted my chin up a little and then his lips lightly brushed mine.**

** "Yeah, that too" I smiled and I felt my cheeks get hot.**

** "Well god. I guess I'll have to do that more often" Jared giggled.**

** "Are we almost there?" I asked trying to change the subject.**

** "Yup. I'm going to have to ask you to close your eyes soon."**

** "Why? It's getting dark out, Jared. I don't think that's such a good idea" I told him.**

** "Have you already forgotten the part of the story that explains about me being a werewolf?" he asked looking shocked.**

** "No," I retorted. "Just momentary lack of judgment."**

** "Okay, hop on my back and close your eyes" he told me in a husky voice.**

** I did as he said and before I knew it I was suddenly colder. 'We must be running' I thought to myself. Soon enough my feet were back on the ground.**

** "You can open your eyes now" he whispered in my ear.**

** I opened my eyes to find us on the highest point of the cliffs I'd first noticed when Melody, Zoey and I had moved here.**

** "Jared," I said grabbing his hand again and pulling his arms around me. I looked up toward his face," It's beautiful."**

** "Look at how the colors of the sunset reflect on the water and can you imagine what the moon and stars would look like out here? What, with how calm and glassy the water is tonight?" Jared was babbling.**

** I turned around to face him, put my arms around his neck and kissed him.**

** "What was that for?"**

** "You were babbling." I smiled.**

** 'Ring!' **

** "Sorry, my phone" I said guiltily.**

** "It's your sisters isn't it?"**

** "Yup. Hang on" I told him. "Hello?" I asked into my cell phone's receiver.**

** "Where are you coming home?" Zoey chimed in.**

** "I'll be home later. Are you actually at home?"**

** "No by home I meant the boys' house" Melody answered.**

** "Okay. I'll meet you guys back there. Call Serena and see what she's doing tonight. Tell her to go to Jake's house" I told Melody.**

** "Sure thing. See you later."**

** I heard a click from the other side and I hung up my phone. "Okay, so where exactly are we?" I asked Jared.**

** "First Beach" he answered.**

** "Cool. Okay, so what's your favorite song?"**

** Jared just looked at me confused.**

** "What? You can ask me random questions but I can't ask you? What if I want to get to know you better?" I reacted sarcastically to his look with a smile.**

** "Oh, really now?" Jared joked.**

** "Yup, so you should answer my question."**

** "I'm sorry, what was the question? I got lost in your eyes" Jared said with a smile and bright eyes.**

** I giggled. "What's your favorite song?"**

** "Hm… That's a hard question. I'm going to have to let you know on that one." Jared smiled.**

** "Why do you keep smiling? You haven't stopped smiling since you told me everything" I told him.**

** "It's just that it makes me happy and you know what? I know my favorite song"**

** "Oh yeah? What's that?" **

** "Smile by Uncle Cracker" he answered with another smile.**

** "Aww! That's cute" I smiled back at him. Just being near him gave me butterflies in my stomach and my heart still hadn't slowed since he'd kissed me.**

** "Tell me what you're thinking" he begged. "I'm dying to know."**

** "How I feel when I'm around you" I told him.**

** "How's that? Explain to me how you feel around me" I heard him giggle a little.**

** So I told him of everything, the butterflies, the heart racing and skipping beats, and the immediate fireworks I go when our skin touched as we laid on the top cliff of First Beach and stared at the stars.**


	6. Chapter 6: Match Up!

A/N: I do not own any twilight characters; those of course belong to the wonderful and brilliant Stephanie Meyer! No matter how much I wish I had as much creativity as her, I do not!

Seth's POV:

I was wiped out. Sam had worked me really hard. "Hey Jake" I said as I finally stepped foot in the house.

"Hey. Are you going to hang out with us?" Jake asked me.

"Who's us exactly?" I asked.

"Well there's me, Quil, Embry, Paul, and the new girls I was talking about and a friend of mine from school named Serena, you don't know her though" Jake explained to me.

"Oh, well sure. Why not?" I answered. I walked into the room and immediately spotted the new girls.

"Seth, this is Melody, my imprint" Jake pointed out with his arm draped over her shoulder.

"Hi" she said shyly with droopy eyes.

"Hi" I said with a smile.

"Seth, this is my imprint Zoey" Embry said holding her hand as she sat on his lap.

"Hi" she waved with her free hand.

"Hi" I said. "Well great al you guys have your imprints and me and Jared are all alone."

"Actually, bud, it's just you because Jared has imprinted on Melody and Zoey's sister Erica" Embry corrected me.

"Wait, you're all sisters?" I asked confused.

"Yup" Melody and Zoey nodded.

"Well, where are Jared and your other sister? Erica?"

"Yes, it's Erica. I just called her about an hour ago. She and Jared went for a walk. They'll be here in a while." Melody explained to me.

"Ok cool" I said. I was irritated. All my 'brothers' had found their imprints and I still hadn't. I mean I wasn't the only one left. Leah still had to find hers but we all knew that probably wasn't going to happen. God! This sucked.

Serena's POV:

I was beginning to think I was lost. It was so dark that I couldn't figure out where I was. My eyes hadn't adjusted to the night yet and I could barely see.

'Money won't get you too far, get you to far…' my phone started singing Rich Girl by Down With Webster.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey. Where are you?" Erica asked me.

"In the middle of a field" I told her.

"Well I know exactly where you are so stay there. We're coming to get you" she told me.

"Wait! Who's we?" I asked but I was too late. She had already hung up the phone. So, I stood there in the middle of the field probably looking like an idiot. But then I heard the crunching of leaves. "Hello?" I asked frantically.

"Hey" Erica said to me. Then I saw someone standing behind her.

"Um, who's behind you?"

"I'll explain later. Let's get to Jake's" she said, grabbed my hand and we were running.

"Slow down!" I bellowed.

"Sorry" the boy yelled back.

Soon enough we were at Jake's house.

"Just walk on in" the boy told us.

I walked in the house and I immediately saw the smallest boy in the room. 'God, he's really cure.' I could feel myself blushing. Just my luck he looked up to meet my eyes.

"Hi" he said sweetly. "I'm Seth."

"Serena" I grinned.

Seth held out his hand as if waiting for me to shake it. So I took his hand without losing eye contact and when his skin touched mine it felt like it was on fire. I saw Seth look at Jake and Jake nodded.

"What?" I asked Seth.

"I need to tell you a story and it will explain everything"

Seth took me into the kitchen. "You want anything?" he asked opening the fridge.

"No. so what's this story you need to tell me?" I took a seat at the huge kitchen table. Seth took the seat across from me and began to speak. When he was nearly finished he said "You're my imprint Serena. That means you're my soulmate. I'll totally understand if you're totally creeped out and don't ever want to see me again" he told me.

"Seth, you talk too much." I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the living room.

As soon as we walked into the living room to join the rest of the group there was a large round of applause and the whole pack was cheering. I looked at Seth.

"I'll explain later." This made him giggle. His giggle was so cue.

We joined the rest of the group and decided we'd watch a movie.

"I wonder what happened with Alice" I heard Jake mutter to himself.

Alice's POV:

"So, what should we do tonight?" I questioned my family.

"I think Bella should arm wrestle Emmett" Jasper suggested with a wide grin.

I giggled. Emmett just said "Bring it on!" he began cackling loudly. Rosalie stood in the corner of the room with a scowl.

'You knew this was going to happen, Alice. You're going to have to face her sooner or later' I told myself in thought.

"Rose? Are you upset with me?" I asked glumly.

"Alice, I'm not upset with you. You can't help that you go pregnant and I didn't. I just can't figure out why I'm not getting pregnant. You know Emmett and I have been trying forever. Well we didn't know we were trying because we though that it was impossible but, you know what I mean" Rosalie clarified for me.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you that I've seen you being pregnant but I can't because getting pregnant isn't really a decision you make personally."

"That's alright Alice. Just know that I'm not upset with you. Now let's go watch this match up. It should be funny."

I laughed at my sister's comment. She was right however. Bella had a lot of self control but Emmett was insanely strong, the strongest of us all. Then I froze in time staring into the outcome of the match up.

Jasper looked at me with concern.

"The outcome" I said.

That must've explained it because he just giggled under his breath.

Emmett's POV:

"Come on Bella! You going to chicken out on me?" I taunted my sister-in-law.

"No way! Let's do this" she replied.

I grabbed Bella's hand and the battle begun. For a while it was really easy but then I began to lose focus after Rosalie left the room. That's when Bella slammed my hand against the table top making it shake.

"Great job Bella" I told her shaking her hand.

"Thanks Emmett. That was fun" she said.

Bella got up from the table and walked away with Edward, looking pleased with herself. I go up and went to find where Rosalie went. "Rose? Rose?" I called throughout the house.

"Upstairs" Rosalie called back.

I stormed up the stairs quickly. "Rosalie? What's the matter?" I asked her sweetly.

"I'm frustrated Emmett. I can't stand it" she told me with a troubled look spread across her face.

"Rose, it's just a coincidence that Alic and Jasper got pregnant before us. Which means it's possible Rose! That's a good sign. We thought it was impossible! Right?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"So we keep trying! We always had a blast 'trying' before didn't we?" I asked her again.

"Yeah" she giggled.

"Good." I walked over to Rosalie and kissed her lightly and sweetly. (A/N: To spar the sanity of my readers I won't go into detail on what's about to happen)

Everything became aggressive very fast and I shut the door my kicking it and guided my Rose to the bed behind us.

Bella's POV:

"What the hell?" I asked because of the loud banging I was hearing coming from upstairs. "What's going on up there?"

Edward grinned at me and scoffed, "I'm not sure you want to know.

I knew immediately after he had said that and I started giggling. "Yeah" Edward said blankly.

"They sure know how to entertain themselves" I stated.

"That's just the way they are. That's the way they've always been" Esme explained.

Esme's POV:

'who knew my "children" were such sexual beings.' My own thought made me giggle.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle asked me.

"She's just thinking about how sexual we children are" Edward told him.

I smiled. "Well, it's the truth."

"I don't blame you for thinking that. I always thought they were all so 'innocent' myself" Carlisle agreed with me.

"Just because we have sex doesn't mean we're not innocent Carlisle" Jasper jumped in.

"That may be so but I think Carlisle was thinking more sexually innocent" I told my 'son'.

"That would be correct" Edward answered for Carlisle.

"Let people talk for themselves Edward" Bella said looking up from her withered copy of Wuthering Heights. I hadn't even noticed she'd pulled it out.

"Sorry Love" Edward apologized.

"Do you think Jacob and everyone are still awake?" I asked.

"Nope" Bella said looking at her book again.


	7. Important Author's Note!

**A/N: Sorry I've been behind on posting new stuff! I'm working on posting… I just need to type it up. I have at least 16 chapters written. I just haven't had the time to type them yet! I'm working on it don't worry! I hope y'all like what all I've written so far! Hope you like what's supposed to come!**

**-PerfectlyGoodHeart 3**


	8. Chapter 7: Choices

**A/N: I do not own twilight for I am not as awesomely cool as the amazing Stephanie Meyer!**

**Melody's POV**

** I dreamt of Jake that night after Erica, Zoey, and I finally left his house. I dreamt of his chocolate brown eyes and shaggy yet short silky hair and how he made my heart skip, my body ache and my knees shake. I dreamt of how it felt like I died when I had to leave but how I felt so alive when I met him and I was reborn when he kissed me again.**

** When I woke up that morning I woke with a smile upon my face. Ijust the thought of Jake made me happy and I couldn't help but smile. Whenever I thought of him it brought back that tiny memory of when I was afraid of being alon and then I'd always tell myself "Someone out there was meant to be the love of your life. The one you can tell your dreams to and he'll smile at you when you tell him but he'll never laugh. He'll brush the hair out of your face and he'll stare at you during a movie even though he paid 11 dollars to see it. He'll call you to tell you that he couldn't stop thinking about you and most importantly, he'll look right in your eyes and tell you that you are the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. For the first time in your life… you'll believe it. That's what they meant when they told you about true love." It used to be my favorite quote. It helped me through everyday with the hope of finding my true love. Now I had. All of us had.**

** "What are you thinking about?" Erica asked fixing herself a bowl of Fruit Loops.**

** "Jake" I smiled.**

** "Figures. That's okay. I can't stop thinking about Jared. I've never cared for someone so much and you know me. I usually close myself off" Erica sai pouring milk into her bowl of cereal.**

** "Good Morning" sang Zoey as she skipped into the kitchen to join us.**

** "What's with you Miss Perky?" I asked.**

** "Nothing I just slept great last night" she giggled.**

** "Who was snoring last night?" Erica asked out of the blue.**

** I gave her a look.**

** "What? I'm curious. You didn't hear all that snoring?"**

** Then our question was answered. Embry slugged into the kitchen.**

** "Zoey!" Erica and I whispered loudly.**

** Zoey just smiled.**

** "Morning" Embry said to Zoey and kissed her lightly.**

** "Good morning" she replied breathlessly.**

** "Morning Erica, Morning Melody."**

** "Good morning Embry" Erica and I said making it sound more like a question.**

** "What?" he asked looking confused as he found his way around our kitchen.**

** "We're just surprised to see you here, that's all" I said as I smiled at Zoey.**

** "I'll tell you later" Zoey mouthed to me.**

** I looked at Erica and we just smiled and left them to eat there breakfast alone in peace.**

** Erica and I took a seat across the room from each other in our living room and started discussing the night before.**

** "So last night went well" I said.**

** "Yeah it did. I was just surprised when Jake introduced you as his girlfriend to Jared and Embry right away" Erica told me, smiling when she said Jared's name. "Did he just assume like Jared and Embry did?"**

** "No, he was a total sweetheart about it and asked me to make it official. Not that Jared and Embry aren't totally sweethearts, it's just that I thought it was really cute when Jake asked me to be his girlfriend" I explained to my sister.**

** These were the kind of conversations Erica and I had all the time. That was one of the things I loved about Erica and Zoey, I could tell them both absolutely everything and nothing bad would come out of it. Since our parents told us a few years back that they wanted us to live on the reservation closer to Serena we grew even closer together because we knew we'd have to switch school and we only knew Serena and each other. We grew super close when they told us that we would be living on our own.**

** "Can you believe we're actually doing this?" I asked changing the subject.**

** "Doing what?" Erica asked confused. "Falling in love?"**

** "Well that too but what I really meant was living on our own, without mom and dad. We have this whole house to ourselves!" **

** "You're right Melody. We haven't even thought about that yet. We should definitely throw a house warming party… without the gifts because we have enough shit" Erica suggested.**

** "Most definitely!" I cheered. "What do you think is taking them so long in there?" I asked completely switching the subject again.**

** "I'm not sure. Go on in there and check"**

** "Hey Zoey?" I asked walking into the kitchen.**

** "Huh?" Zoey asked pulling quickly away from Embry who was leaned against our large cabinet.**

** "Oh" I said. "Never mind." I walked back into the living room.**

** "Well?" Erica questioned me.**

** "Well they're definitely done eating and love each other's morning breath" I giggled.**

** "Wait a second. Are you saying that our sister, Zoey, was just making out with Embry in the kitchen?" Erica asked absolutely shocked.**

** "Yup" I said with a pop on the 'p'.**

** "Wow! I mean, I never expected Zoey to do anything like that."**

** "What can I say? I've corrupted her" I smiled my evil grin.**

** "You know what? I'll bet you that you have had something to do with her change in behavior."**

** "You bet" I said still grinning.**

**Jacob's POV**

** "Morning guys and Emily and Leah" I said as I slugged into the kitchen for breakfast with the rest of the pack.**

** "Where's Embry?" Emily asked.**

** "He never came to the room last night" I answered. Embry was my roommate. **

** "He'll come home. He probably just had some things to take care of" Sam jumped in with a calm voice or reassurance.**

** "Okay" Emily said setting out a huge plate of food. "Let's eat!"**

** As I ate my large breakfast I thought about the night before and I how I dreamt of Melody, which I'm sure will be pleasant for the rest of the pact once we're all wolves again. Everytime I though of melody about how her face reminded me of an angel and how she had the personality of a dreamer and innocence that spread through her eyes. I though about an episode of One Tree Hill I had watched that said 'all girls really want is for someone to want them back.' But it made me think tat it's not only girls who want that. Boys want it too. I did before I had found melody and now that I had her I was at my happiest.**

** "What are you thinking about so hard Jake?" Jared asked.**

** "Wait! Let me guess, Melody!" Seth sang.**

** "Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" I laughed.**

** "What about her?" Paul asked sarcastically.**

** "Just about what we're going to do when we get together today" I grinned. Then I go up from the kitchen table and left the room.**

** 'Ring' I listened to the phone ring as I waited for melody to pick up her phone.**

** "Hello?" Melody answered.**

** "Hey it's me" I said.**

** "Hey" her voice suddenly became brighter.**

** "What are you doing right now?"**

** "Drinking coffee with Erica and talking while Zoey and Embry make out in the kitchen" she giggled. "Wh-"**

** "Embry's there?" I asked.**

** "Yup. So why'd you want to know what I was doing?"**

** "Just so we could plan to get together" I said.**

** "Cool. You could come over now if you want. And bring Jared with you. Erica's dying to hang out with him again."**

** "Okay. We'll be there in 10 minutes."**

** "Kay. I'll see you soon." I could tell she was smiling. Just the thought of her smile brought a smile to my face. That's the effect her smile had on me. It was so bright that it would light up any room she walked into. She could brighten anyone's day just by smiling.**

** "Where are you headed?" Sam asked as he saw me grab Jared from the table and dash out of the room. **

** We ran back and gave him a look as we said simultaneously "Do you really have to ask?" We laughed and ran out the front door.**

** We mad our way to Melody, Zoey, and Erica's house. We made it there in record time. Five minutes. I gave my friend a 'high five' and we walked up to the front door. Right as we were about to knock, Melody and Erica attacked us through the open front door.**

** "Hey" I said kissing Melody lightly.**

** "Hi" she said kissing me back but more fiercely.**

** "Melody, we have all the time in the world for that" I whispered in her ear.**

** "What if I don't want to wait?" she asked me quietly.**

** "We'll talk about it later" I said taking her hand and leading her inside the house.**

** "Where's Embry?" I heard Jared ask. "Jake said he was here."**

** Erica answered, "Making out with Zoey in the kitchen." That made her and Melody both giggle as we all entered the living room.**

** "Sorry about Embry. I guess all I can say in his defense is that he's excited that he's found his soul mate." I smiled.**

** "We get it" Erica said not letting go of her gaze into Jared's eyes. I could only imagine what she was thinking at the moment.**

** "Hey guys" Zoey said with Embry tagging along behind her and his fingers laced with hers.**

** "Hey Zoey! You decided to join us?" Melody asked with a tiny giggle.**

** "Ha ha Mel!" Zoey sarcastically grinned.**

** Zoey and Embry took a seat in the living room along with us. After a fun filled conversation of things totally pointless, Melody whisper in my ear, "Let's go somewhere alone."**

** I smiled, grabbed her hand and lead her to my father's house. She climbed on my back and we were on our way.**

** When we got to my dad's I had her get off my back, take my hand and I lead her into the house. "Hey Billy!?" I hollered through the tiny house I used to live in.**

** "Jake?! Is that you?! Welcome home my boy" Billy said as he wheeled himself to the front hallway where Melody and I stood.**

** "Oh my goodness" I heard Melody whisper soft enough that Billy wouldn't hear.**

** Billy noticed our hands. "So you brought home a girl. I'm Billy," he said holding out a hand.**

** Melody took his hand gently and said "Hi, I'm Melody."**

** "So it finally happened to you. Huh, Jake?" Billy just smiled.**

** "Yeah, not just me either, dad" I told him.**

** "Oh? Who else?"**

** "Jared, Embry, and Seth. I know!" I noticed his face change from happy to shocked when he heard me say Seth's name. "I didn't expect it to happened to Seth for a long time yet."**

** "No kidding. Mrs. Clearwater has had that kid sheltered since birth. I didn't think he knew any of the girls on the Rez except his sister and mother."**

** "Yeah" I said. "But I introduced him to Melody's friend Serena fro school." Melody smiled and it felt like she was tugging on my hand to go somewhere more private.**

** "Well that was nice." Billy looked at the two of us. "Well, I'll let you guys have some time alone. Talk to you later Jake."**

** "Bye Dad" I said as I watched him wheel himself out the door and down his ramp toward his truck.**

** "Where's he going to go?" Melody asked with concern.**

** "He's most likely headed to Charlie's. That's Bella's dad, you know, that girl I was with the day we met?" I asked.**

** "Yeah." She wondered around my former home. "So, why don't you live here anymore?" It was the question I had been expecting.**

** "It's easier for us all to live in one place and Sam and Emily's place is huge and this place was too small for me in the beginning because I was so unstable. But it doesn't seem so small anymore" I explained.**

** "Hm. Makes sense. So, which room used to be yours?" she asked with a smile and hidden intent in her eyes.**

** I smiled, rolled my eyes and lead her down the hallway. "This one" I said. I watched her eyes examine the space around us and then she plopped down on my old bed.**

** "Come here" she said. I just looked at her eyes and I couldn't resist. So I took small steps slowly closing in on her. When I was just in her reach she grabbed the front of the shirt I was wearing and pulled me closer to her so she could kiss me.**

**Melody's POV**

** There was nothing I wanted more at that moment than Jake. I wanted him and only him. That's all I could think about as I kissed him fiercely.**

** "God made you," he whispered softly in my ear. "Then he made me," he kissed my neck. "Then he whispered, meant to be." I sighed lightly and kissed Jake again. "Zoey and Erica aren't going to be very happy with you if they ever find out what you're doing to me right now" he said with a smile.**

** "Oh yeah? And what am I doing to you right now?" Jake just giggled and kissed me again.**

** "We need to wait" Jake said looking into my eyes.**

** "But," I said.**

** "No buts! You might change your mind Melody. I don't want you to do anything you might regret later"**

** "Then don't push me away" I said. "You're all I want and everything I'll ever want. So no more waiting because I think I've waited long enough to find you. Now you want me to wait to have you?" "Are you absolutely sure?" his face was full of concern and his eyes were filled with love and passion and yearning.**

** All I did was whisper "Yes."**

** Jake grabbed my face gently and kissed my nose. He kissed my lips. Then he made his way to my neck. Then to my collar bone. I took off my shirt so it was just my bra covering my top half. He kissed my belly button as I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off his chest and I kissed it. We kicked off everything else and let everything go. I made the best decision of the day that moment. I got everything I wanted. (A/N: sorry to those of you readers who could've been spared most of the details included above)**


	9. Chapter 8: Moving Forward

**A/N: I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer does… the twilight characters that is! :P**

**Zoey's POV:**

I wonder where Mel and Jake went" I said.

"Jake probably took her to meet his old man" Embry said.

"Aww!" Erica said.

"Yeah," Jared said. "His dad will be thrilled for him that he's finally found his girl."

"Well, that's going to freak Mel out a bit because her last boyfriend's parents hated her and she's always scared of the meeting of the parents" I told Jared and Embry.

"Jake kind of figured that" said Jared. "That's why he didn't''' tell her or any of us where he was going. That way she'd have no clue. Plus, Jake's not your average boyfriend."

"There's no need to worry babe! Melody's going to be fine. In fact why don't we just head on over to Billy's to make sure everything's fine" Embry said kissing my hand and looked me in the eyes with the look I couldn't deny.

"Ok" I sighed.

"Let's give him a call."

'Ring' rang the telephone.

"Hello?" Melody had answered the phone.

"Hey" Embry said. "Where are you guys?"

"We're at Billy's. Why?" she asked.

"Well we wanted to make sure you guys were okay and to let you know that we're about to head over there."

"Okay. Thanks for calling." Then she hung up.

"She hung up on me" Embry told me. "She sounded real pissed off."

"We'll ask her when we get there" I said.

Erica and I hopped onto Embry and Jared's backs and off we went.

**Jacob's POV:**

Erica, Zoey, Jared and Embry are on their way" Melody said as she jumped out of the bed and hurried to get her clothes back on.

"Babe," I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing her neck. "It's going to be fine."

"Yeah, not if they get here and find us lying in a bed together! My sisters will shun me for life!" she said pulling her shirt back over her head.

No they won't, I promise. But they don't have to know what happened between us yet if you don't want them to" I told her, knowing she was regretting this decision more and more each second. Something that had been my worst fear.

She turned around and kissed me. "I love you." She grabbed my clothes off the floor and handed them to me. "Get dressed. I don't want my sisters finding out like that. I want to tell them on my own. Don't you dare start regretting what we just did because I'm telling you now that I never will."

I did as Melody said and put my clothes back on. We walked into the living room, sat down on the couch and watched some T.V while we waited for the other to arrive.

"Hey guys" Erica shouted as they all filed into my father's living room.

"What have you guys been up to?" Zoey asked.

I just looked at Jared and Embry. They stared at me looking very confused for a minute or so but then they knew. They had figured it out and they both just smiled. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Jake, I'm going to take the girls into the kitchen so we can talk privately okay?" Melody asked getting up from my side and kissed me.

"Sure." I said.

**Melody's POV:**

"Come on this way girls" I said leading my sisters to where the kitchen was.

"What's up Mel?" Erica asked me.

"Yeah? What's going on Melody?" Zoey looked extremely concerned.

"Everything is fine guys" I said.

"Then why did Embry say you sounded pissed off on the phone earlier?" Zoey asked. Erica began to look more and more worried.

"Because, I came here with Jake to be alone" I explained to my sisters as nicely as I could think of.

"Oh, ok. Well, you did get to be alone with Jake for a few hours," said Zoey.

"Yeah. What did you guys do?" Erica asked with a smile.

"Jake and I, well," I said.

"What?" Zoey asked eagerly.

"We," I began.

"You?" they said simultaneously.

"We had sex. There I said it."

"We knew it!"

"What do you mean?" I asked completely confused.

"You were talking about wanted all of that in your sleep last night," Erica explained to me.

"Yeah it was very graphic too" Zoey told me.

I blushed. "Oh my gosh. I feel so embarrassed!"

"don't be. It's completely normal!" Erica said with a smile. "I want it too but I know that Jared wants to wait."

"Well I know Embry wants it and I think I might want it too but I'm just not sure yet."

I don't about Erica but I know that I was shocked with what Zoey had just said. Erica's mouth then dropped open. Well, that answered that question.

"Zoey!" we both squealed.

"What?" she asked totally clueless.

"Little miss innocent thinks she might want to have sex?" I asked.

"Maybe? I don't know for sure yet but it's crossed my mind." Zoey began to blush.

"We'll talk later" I told her. I knew she'd want to know what it was like and make sure she was absolutely ready before she did anything.

"Thanks Mel" she said and smiled.

**Jacob's POV:**

"So, you got it all now Jake" Embry smiled. "Zoey thinks she wants to wait."

"If she does you're going to wait" I snapped at him.

"I know that. I'm not the guy who pressures anyone into anything. How about you Jared?" Embry asked.

"I want to wait until I'm married. I think Erica really wants it though"

"Wow, that's a new one" Embry said.

"What? What's wrong with a girl wanting sex and the guy wanting to wait?" Jared asked.

"There's nothing wrong with it Jared" I jumped in.

"Absolutely nothing," Embry said. "It's just that it's usually the complete opposite. It just shocked me is all."

"Why are you being such a butt-munch today?" I asked laughing in my head becaused I learned the word butt-munch from Melody.

"I can't help it. I'm just excited because I got to spend the night with Zoey last night." That was his explanation for his inappropriate behavior.

"That's no excuse" Jared mumbled. Luckily Embry hadn't heard that. He would've lost control.

"Let's go get the girls and take them to a movie or something." I began to lead the way to the kitchen. "We'll even call Seth and Serena to see if they want to come along" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Jared said.

**Serena's POV:**

'You're a rich girl and it's gone too far 'cuz you know it don't matter anyway…' my phone sang from the charger on my night stand.

I ran across the room and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Melody. Call up Seth and ask him to meet us at the movie theatre. All of us are going."

"Sure! When do you want to meet up?" I asked.

"How about in an hour?" Melody suggested.

"Sure, see you later" I said and hung up my phone. Then I began to dial Seth's number. 'Ring' I listened to the obnoxious ringing while I waited for Seth to pick up his cell phone.

After about 6 rings there was finally an answer. "Hello?" It was Leah.

"Hey Leah! Can I talk to Seth?" I asked.

"Hi Serena, sure. Just let me find him. He leaves his phone lying around all the time and can never find it. He's around here somewhere."

I heard Leah screaming "Seth! Come answer you flipping phone!"

"God Leah! Calm down! I'm coming!" I heard Seth far off in the background. I giggled. "Hello?" he asked finally getting a hold of his phone.

"Hey! What are you doing in an hour?"

"Nothing, why? What's up?"

"Melody, Jake, and the rest of the gang want to meet up at the movie theatre" I told him.

"Sounds fun! Let's go. I'll meet you at your house and we'll hangout before we head over there."

"Sounds good. Come on over" I told him and we hung up the phone.

Now I had to wait.

**Seth's POV:**

I immediately grabbed my wallet off the counter and dashed out the door.

"Where are you going?" my mother bellowed after me.

"Serena's and then a movie!" I yelled back over my shoulder.

"Don't be out too late!"

"I can't control if I am! That's up to Sam!"

"Have fun!" I barely heard the last of what my mother said because I was too far down the road.

I got to Serena's house and I knocked on the door. I waited a minute or so until a woman answered the door. "Hi is Serena home?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, hang on. Serena!" the woman yelled through the house.

"Coming!" I heard Serena's voice ring through the house. "Hey!" she said. "Come on in! Mom, this is my boyfriend, Seth." She looked at the woman who answered the door.

"Hi there Seth, it's nice to meet you. I'm Amy" she told me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" I said shaking Amy's hand.

"Well I'll let you guys be" she said as she departed up the stairs.

"Let's get something to eat" Serena said walking toward the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Aren't I always?" I answered sarcastically. I followed her into the kitchen like the puppy I was. I watched her get all the food from the fridge and I pouted just like a puppy.

"Hang on boy!" she teased.

I giggled. "Hurry up!" I barked sweetly. "Puppy's hungry!" My own sense of humor cracked me up.

Serena smiled at me and set a plate of sausage, cheese and crackers in front of me.

"Thanks babe!" I said eager to eat my snack.

She kissed my cheek and went into the living room and turned on the T.V. "Aren't you coming" she asked.

"On my way!" I answered picking up my plate.


	10. Chapter 9: SURPRISE!

**A/N: I don't own anything but the characters you do not recognize from the imagination of Stephanie Meyer**

**Rosalie's POV:**

After hours of cuddling Emmett and I decided we were going to go hunting.

"Come on Emmett! You're being a lazy butt! Get your ass out of bed! Let's go!" I encouraged him.

"Fine! I'm up! I'm up!" he said shrugging off the blankets.

"Babe! You stink!" I exclaimed.

"Fine I'll take a shower before we leave. Care to join me?" Emmett asked seductively.

The way his eyes played me, I couldn't resist. Needless to say, we had a little fun! **(A/N: Sorry readers! I'm in a mood! Hehehe…)**

"Okay. Now let's go! I'm 'hungry'" I said with a little giggle.

"I told you we'd have fun." I just looked at him and grinned because I knew he was right.

**2 Months later**

"Rosalie! Please come with me to pick out some clothes for my baby!" Alice pleaded.

"Fine. Have you seen what it is yet?" I asked. Emmett and I had really been trying the last 2 months and we still had gotten nothing. I was beginning to think that I was unable to have a child of my own.

"Yes! It's a boy! I still have no idea what to name him! Please help me rose! It will give you good practice!" Alice said. "Oops! I've said too much."

I just looked at her. I was confused. "What are you babbling about now Alice?" I asked.

"Never mind, you'll find out!"

"Are you saying you've seen something Alice?" I asked getting my hopes up even though I shouldn't have.

"I'm not saying!" Alice said.

"Edward!" I called. If I couldn't get it out of her, Edward could.

"Yes Rosalie?" Edward strolled into the room.

"What did Alice see?" I asked.

"Alice, if you know something about Rosalie you should tell her" Edward explained to the pixie of our sister.

"What's she thinking Edward?"

"You don't want to know."

"What?" I asked angrily.

"She's thinking, I know something you don't know! It's quite rude actually"

"Are we going shopping or not?" Alice asked.

"Fine. But I'm going to figure it out somehow"

Alice and I left the house and Alice skipped to her little yellow Porsche. She was definitely up to something. But what?

**Embry's POV:**

"So, how's the set-up going for the house warming party tonight?" I asked Zoey as I watched her cook.

"Great. Everything's almost ready" she told me not taking her eyes off the cook book she was digging through.

I got out of my seat. She looked so tense. I walked up behind her and just wrapped my arms around her waist. Then I whispered in her ear, "Relax. You have time." Her body immediately released all the tension.

"Okay" she sighed. "Look through this cookbook and find something you think all the guys and the Cullen's would like" she told me as she handed me her other cookbook.

I flipped through the cookbook page by page carefully reading every recipe to see what each dinner included. Then I pointed out a recipe for lasagna that sounded amazing.

Zoey grinned and said "Perfect." She kissed me and went back to work.

'She's turning into Emily with all this cooking' I thought to myself. 'It's a good thing it's only for this party, though if you think about it, it would also be good if she stayed this way. If we stayed together, she could cook for me all the time.'

**Alice's POV:**

I was trying to concentrate on driving but I could feel Rosalie's eyes bearing into my skin. "What Rose!" I finally exploded.

"Why won't you tell me what you saw?" Rosalie asked me.

"Because, nothing's set in stone and I don't know for sure" I explained sweetly.

"Fine." That's all she said the rest of the ride and all she did was look out the window.

I stared straight ahead through the windshield and my face lit up when I saw The Lullaby Shop up ahead with Baby's R Us right next to us.

"We're here" I squealed grabbing a hold of Rosalie's shoulder. She just smiled weakly.

We walked around The Lullaby Shop for about an hour and Baby's R Us for a couple hours and then I said "Let's just leave."

"What? Alice, why?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie, you look miserable."

"I'm not. I swear, I'm just feeling a little sick and I think my ankles might be swelling a little bit" Rosalie stated.

"Rose? Do you realize what you just said?" I asked grinning widely.

"Oh my gosh! I'm pregnant aren't I?" Rosalie rushed to give me a hug. "Is that what you saw?"

"Yes Rose. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"Okay well then I agree that we should go home. I have to tell Emmett!"

"Good idea."

We dashed out the door to my beautiful car Edward finally got around to getting me. I didn't care if I got in trouble with the cops so I sped home.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I couldn't believe it! I was finally going to have a baby of my own and I couldn't wait to tell Emmett. He was going to go insane.

"Emmett!" I squealed through the door.

"Babe! What's wrong?" he responded immediately.

"You'll never guess what's happening!"

"What?" he asked eagerly. "Tell me! Babe, you're going to make me go insane! What's happening?"

I just smiled at him. I could already see him holding our baby in his arms with the daddy smile on his lips. "Just wait. You'll think of it."

"Rosalie! You tell me this instant!" Emmett roared eagerly.

"We're going to have a baby! Emmett! I'm finally pregnant!" I exclaimed jumping into his arms.

Emmett looked really shocked. I was suddenly very worried for his own health.

**Emmett's POV:**

I was completely shocked. I just stared at Rosalie as she said, "Please say something." She looked upset.

"Rosalie, honey, it's just, I'm speechless! I don't know what to say" I explained blankly.

"Are you happy?" she asked looking like she was going to cry.

"Of course" I said cradling her face gently in my hands. I lightly kissed my wife. "This is what I, I mean we, have been waiting for."

"Good," Rosalie said pecking my lips.

"I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to have a little kid of my own. They're going to be running around screaming Daddy! I'm going to be a daddy." Before I could say anything else my legs collapsed from underneath me.

"Emmett? Sweetie? Are you alright?" Rosalie rushed to my side.

"Yeah, sorry" I said standing on my feet again. "I just go real light headed for a second there. I think my body just went into shock is all" I explained myself.

"Let's have Carlisle check me out to see how far along I am" Rosalie suggested.

"Carlisle!" I immediately called for his assistance.

"Yes Emmett?" Carlisle asked as he strutted into the room.

"We need you to check out how far along Rosalie is with this pregnancy."

"Congratulations Rosalie. I'm very happy for you. I'm sure Esme will be as well."

"Thank you Carlisle" Rosalie thanked our "father".

"Well, let's take a look shall we?"

**Carlisle's POV:**

"Well, everything looks good. It looks like you're about two and a half months pregnant. Everything looks healthy. I'm just surprised you didn't notice sooner" I explained to Rosalie

"Well ever since I was changed and the whole rape thing my period before that was very irregular and we all thought that vampires could have babies. I'm not sure how I would've known" Rosalie told me.

"When did Alice and Jasper conceive?" Emmett asked. He was always so curious and thorough.

"About three and a half months ago now. Since it is early October right now you'd be due in late March and Alice and Jasper are due in late February."

"Great!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Thanks again Carlisle. When should I have my first ultra sound?" Rosalie questioned me.

"We'll do it tomorrow morning. We need to get ready for that party that Jacob invited us to."

"That's right! I almost forgot" Emmett blurted.

I watched as my family dashed around our large home as calmly got myself together for the party.


	11. Chapter 10: Welcome To Our Home!

**A/N: I don't own anything but my own characters, which you will have recognized by, now are not from the amazing imagination of Stephanie Meyer! **

**Melody's POV:**

I was running around like a chicken with its head cut off putting final touches on all the rooms to make sure they were all clean.

"Melody?" Erica and Zoey called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I dashed into the kitchen. "What's up?" I was breathless.

"When is everyone showing up?" Erica asked.

"Is everything absolutely ready?" Zoey was looking frantic.

Serena chimed in "Everything's going to be fine."

"Guests should be arriving within the next fifteen minutes" Jared said.

"Everything's absolutely perfect" Embry said kissing Zoey on the cheek and a smile spread across his lips.

"Well I guess I wasn't even really needed then" I said plopping onto the living room couch as I waited for all of our guests to arrive.

"The place looks awesome." Jake too the seat next to me and slipped his fingers in between mine.

"Thank god I have you." I kissed my boyfriend sweetly.

"It's why I'm here. I'm anything you need me to be" he reacted with a smile.

We sat there and talked for about 5 minutes until there was a knocking on the front door. It was Sam and Emily. They were the first to arrive. Of course, Emily being Emily brought along her homemade brownies.

"Emily" I said giving her a hug. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. How about you? I never see you around the house. Jake's always over here" Emily told me.

"I actually just talked to Jake about that. He says that it's because he spends enough time over there. But I'll definitely be over more often."

"That's good. How do you like living on your own with your sisters?" Emily was glowing in her midnight blue baby doll dress.

"It's great. There's no parents restricting us from doing what we want. It's just great."

"That's terrific. Well it looks like more people are showing up so I'll let you greet the rest of your guests."

"We'll talk more later."

I watched as Emily took a seat in our living room.

"Are you ready for the Vampires?" Jake whispered in my ear.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I replied.

I recognized Bella as soon as she walked through the door.

"Hi Melody" Bella smiled at me.

"Hey Bella," I said. "So, introduce me to the rest of this huge family of yours."

"Melody, Zoey, and Erica this is Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and this is Edward, my husband. I believe that you already know my daughter, Renesme" Bella pointed to each person as she introduced them.

"Wow, you really do have a big family."

"That is correct" Bella simply giggled.

The Cullens all filed into our living room and waited for the rest of the boys from the pack.

"What's taking Quil and Paul so long?" Emily finally asked Sam.

"I honestly don't know" Sam told her.

"I'll go find out" Jake offered.

I quickly grabbed his hand to restrict him from leaving. He looked me in the eyes and asked "What's the matter?"

"I don't want you to leave" I was pouting as I lowered my face so he couldn't see my eyes anymore.

"I'm going to come back. I'm just going to check where Quil and Paul are."

"Why can't Sam do it?" I whispered.

"Because. I know I can do it. I'll be back. Five minutes tops" Jake kissed me, winked and ran out the door.

"He's going to be fine Melody" Sam comforted me. "That kid is indestructible."

"Thanks Sam." I took a seat next to Sam and Emily in the living room and sat through the longest 5 minutes of my life. I didn't know why I was so worried but I just sat there and prayed that everything was going to be okay.

**Jacob's POV:**

I didn't understand why Melody was so upset about me leaving. But just so she wouldn't worry too much I ran as fast as my wolf paws would allow me.

"Paul? Quil?" I hollered through the empty looking house.

"They're upstairs" Leah responded walking up to me.

"Why are you so dressed up?" I asked shocked that Leah was actually wearing make-up.

"I'm going to go pick someone up and then I'm coming to that party."

"Who? Did you imprint?" I asked.

"For your information, yes I did and his name is Gage. You would've known that if you would've been around these past two months" Leah snapped at me. "But anyways the boys are upstairs."

"Thanks." I ran up the stairs and into Paul and Quil's bedroom. "Guys! What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be at the girls' house warming party!"

"Oh! Shit! That's right! Go back over there! We'll leave as soon as we change" Quil said as Paul quickly shut off their X-Box.

"Go Jake! Melody's probably freaking out. Tell here we're sorry" said Paul.

"I can't believe they were playing Grand Theft Auto" I mumbled to myself as I rushed down the stairs angrily. "See you in a bit Leah" I yelled as the screen door slammed behind me.

I still couldn't get the idea of Leah actually having an imprint to sink into my mind. It was just so strange because she had always talked about not wanting to find her imprint and how she never wanted one. It was just so unfamiliar. I was a little late getting back to Melody's house because of the conversations that had taken place back at the house.

"Hey" I said kissing Melody as I arrived. "Sorry I'm late. I ran into Leah at the house and she says she's on her way and then I blew up at Quil and Paul because they completely forgot about the party. They were in their boxers and sitting in front of the TV playing Grand Theft Auto."

"Babe, it's ok. I understand. I'm just glad you're back" Melody told.

"Me too" I said. I kissed Melody again and we rejoined all of her guests. Pointless and effortless conversations were taking place. Everyone was getting along great.

**Leah's POV:**

I was beginning to feel nervous about bringing Gage with me to Melody, Erica and Zoey's house warming party. When I arrived at Gage's house in my pickup truck I honked the horn. Gage immediately dashed out the front door. He climbed into the passenger's seat, leaned over and pecked me on the lips.

"Hey baby" he said as he buckled his seatbelt. "Why do you look so terrified?"

"Well, you're meeting people that are practically my family and I'm just a little nervous about it is all" I explained.

"Everything's going to go just fine" Gage soothed my nerves. "I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it."

"Because these guys all thought I was never going to get my imprint" I blurted.

"Oh. Well you did and as soon as they see how happy you are they're going to be just thrilled you found me." Gage's grin widened word by word.

I smiled at him and let out a giggle because I knew he was right.


	12. Another Important Author's Note!

**This is a very important Author's Note! I would like to see some reviews on this story before I continue to post more chapters. It will inspire me to keep writing this story if you like it. I'm in a large writer's block with it and if I get reviews I'm sure I'll get some ideas in my head. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks much! Oh, and don't forget to check out my Private Fanfiction! **


End file.
